Through all my senses
by bevino
Summary: A small bird were singing its song on a branch, and Sasuke looked at it. He didn't see the sign on the small forestwalk. 'Keep Away' and 'Danger' was missed by his eyes.
1. The first time I heard you

**Through All My Senses  
**_By Bevino_  
Beta'd by _planet na martian_

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, sadly enought.  
Rating; M, for the last chapter and some inbetween

**Chapter 1**

**The First Time I Heard You**

* * *

Sasuke looked down the street from his hiding-place. He didn't want them to see him. Then he would never get away. If he hadn't heard Sakura's voice in the market-stand he would have been caught. And probably caged to, if they got it their way. 

Uchiha Sasuke; 17 years old; lives in Konoha; paranoid. The last one had actually a reason, so he wasn't paranoid for nothing. He wasn't afraid of his brother anymore, because his brother was dead since years. No, he was followed. By the _fanclub_. A pretty big club with girls aching to marry him. For Christ sake, he was only seventeen! And he didn't want to marry anyone. Not a girl anyway. Otherwise, that was the description of him. He didn't have much to tell about himself. You ask him, and he'd only snort at you. He had one hell of an attitude!

He sighed, and sneaked out from the shadows, walking close to the house-walls. In the center of the village, he drew his hand through his hair, frustrated. Sasuke didn't have time for these kinds of things - he had other stuff to do. Training, for example. He had to train to get strong. Only that nowadays he didn't have anything to train for. His brother he had sworn to kill was dead, and _not_ by _his_ hand. How wrong could it get?

The last Uchiha looked up into the blue sky. At least he couldn't complain at the nice weather. The sun shone, its warm beams touching his face in the most delightful ways. Usually he didn't like too much warmth - he was a boy who preferred the cold and the dark - but this day was really nice indeed. It was a shame that he couldn't enjoy it - not when he heard the screams of his fanclub approaching.

Yeah, the screams. He had been discovered. With a small curse he began to run. Normally the Uchiha didn't run away from girls, but today was a special day.

That was what he told himself.

Into the dark shadows on the tight alleys, into the dusty blocks and out until he reached the point where the trees began to show up. He was near the Konoha forest now - his ninja skills made him fast and he didn't have to worry about the girls with his speed. Well, when he actually runs.

Sometimes, when Sasuke looked into a mirror, he asked the world for ugliness. He wanted scars all over his face, breaking the perfect surface, he wanted acne or something else gross, he wanted look like shit. But any way he treated himself, he would look beautiful in the mirror and beautiful in the daylight and in their eyes. It was a curse. He couldn't remember Itachi having these kinds of problems. He had never seen girls at his home in the house that his family owned at that time. Never. He almost wished that Itachi could come back to life, only to tell him the secret to get rid of girls. Sasuke smirked. If Itachi came back to life, he would be the one to kill him. Not some stupid ANBU or guard at the prison. Che. Missing nins was always killed sooner or later, and Sasuke hadn't bother to upgrade himself to a higher rank, though he probably was the strongest one in the hidden village of Konoha. Hell, he had only thought about getting strong! He had not thought about being the one they would choose to kill his brother, instead he was the last person they chose.

Sasuke stopped mid-run. Itachi had been imprisoned his last time. Sasuke lifted his head to look at the big building. There were so many killers in there and so many waiting to escape or to kill themselves. The Prison of Konoha. It was a big building, surrounded by smaller buildings. The smaller ones were once prisons too. Sasuke had been here quite a lot when his older brother was caged here. He had never got the chance to meet him, but once he had seen him walk over the prison-ground with some guards. He had not been given a chance to kill him then. Their eyes had met, and Itachi had smirked. It had made Sasuke's blood boil. Not being able to do anything. Nor kill him, nor save him.

Sasuke shook his head. No need to bring up bad memories.

He walked around the ground. He walked past the small prison; he walked past the big one. Deeper into the forest, and distancing himself from the village. Sasuke could spend some time here. Not to hide, no - an Uchiha never hides. Sasuke was only spending some time alone. Yes, so was the case.

He sighed. How _convincing_!

He jumped over a small stream and began humming a song his mother had sung for him when he and Itachi had been small. The seventeen year old boy felt pretty safe so deep into the forest. No one would bother him here. A small bird was singing its song on a branch, and Sasuke looked at it. He didn't see the sign on the small path in the forest. _'Keep Away'_ and _'Danger'_ was missed by his eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw the massive stone-building in front of him. It had come out of nowhere. Alone in the forest it stood, looking exactly like the small prisons. But why was it here? Why put a prison so faraway?

It was too late to go back now - Sasuke was already interested.

As quiet as he could, he walked up to the building. It had only one window, and the iron bars kept it closed. There was no light coming out of it, so Sasuke didn't think anyone was inside. Why put a prison here? He walked up the window and looked inside. All he saw was pitch black dark, and only the light from the window was the only light in the room. Sasuke put his hand around one of the bars. It was old - the whole building was old. It must have stood there for _years_. Maybe the prison had be lying here years and years ago? And nobody had ever bothered to tear this building down?

"Do what you want and go away."

Sasuke nearly jumped up ten feet in the air. The voice had seemed to come out from nowhere, but he now knew there was someone inside the building. He looked inside and he could hear something rustle. Clothes and chains. So it really was a prisoner.

"Who are you?"

There was a silence.

"Do what you want and go away. Leave me alone."

The voice was raspy and low, and it send chills down Sasuke's back. It sounded like it was lack off water. Sasuke felt the urge to make the man inside drink some. Because a man it was indeed. Such a beautiful voice could not belong to anything else. Sasuke's own mouth went dry, but he licked his lips to talk again.

"Che, answer my question first and we see what I do."

The air felt silent again. The man inside moved again. The chains rustled and he growled. Sasuke closed his eyes at the sound. The growl went into his heart, almost like the lowest bass.

Then there was a sigh.

"Then ask your questions." The voice sounded sad and defeated. Sasuke smirked, but at the same time, he felt kind of bad for making the boy give up. Something he sounded like he didn't do a lot.

"Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ninja?"

"Former."

"Age?"

"Twenty."

Sasuke made a pause. The man sounded so much older than twenty.

"Reason why you are here?"

"They told me I was too dangerous."

Another pause. To dangerous for the killers? Not even Itachi, who was the strongest ninja Sasuke had ever met and heard of, hadn't been isolated from the other prisoners.

"Are you?"

"Yes," was the short answer.

Sasuke shivered. He believed Naruto.

"Any...any reason?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke could understand that. He didn't like to talk about his past either. It was too personal to share with strangers. He nodded, not knowing if the other boy saw it or not.

"So," came the raspy voice. "Want to spit on me? Hit me? Stab me? Chose whatever you want."

The voice was emotionless, like it had said those things hundreds of times.

"What?" was all Sasuke could say.

"Spit on me, hit me or stab me. You chose. But then maybe you have a new idea to make me suffer a little more. If you only had been here some month earlier you could have raped me, but the guards actually stopped that, surprisingly. Orders from the Hokage apparently. Sorry to disappoint you."

They had _raped_ him? Who could do such awful thing?

"I don't..." Sasuke went quiet. "Why would I ever want to do something like that?"

The other boy snorted.

"'Cause I'm the _demon-child_ of course." Naruto went quiet again. "But then again, maybe you have a new idea," he said.

"I already told you, I won't do anything like that. You haven't done anything to me."

The chains moved inside.

"_Thank you_," came the answer from the young man. Sasuke felt the urge to smile, and that surprised him. Only to make the man inside feel better made him feel better than he had done in years. Actually, he had never really smiled since he was small, and he and Itachi had trained in the forest together, and later, Itachi would let Sasuke ride on his back on their way home. That had been a good time, but Itachi just had to mess up everything by killing their parents. Now it was Sasuke's turn to snort.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It really was a beautiful day. The birds sang, the sun was out, and not a cloud on the heaven to spoil it, faraway from his fanclub. And Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke leaned against the small prison. Naruto, this boy with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Naruto who sounded so sad and alone, just like Sasuke. Naruto, with his small chuckle in the background of his thoughts. He smiled, and soon Sasuke laughed along with the mysterious boy. They had no idea why they laughed.


	2. The first time I touched you

**Trough All My Senses  
**_By Bevino  
__Beta'd by planet na martian_

**The First Time I Touched You**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke slept well that night, dreaming of Uzumaki Naruto in his prison deep into the forest. What was he like? What did he look like? And what had he done to be caged into the deepest forest? Sasuke didn't know. Naruto. Even the name was beautiful. Naruto, with his beautiful, husky voice. 

As soon as Sasuke woke up that morning, he knew he hadn't got enough of Naruto. He had to go there again. The day before, he had to go home, to meet up with his sensei Hatake Kakashi. On the way into the village of Konoha, he had thought about asking his sensei about the boy. But, when he finally met up with his teacher, he changed his mind. Sasuke didn't know why. Did he want Naruto all to himself? What if Kakashi didn't know he was there in the forest, and Sasuke only made him as curious as he was? No, Naruto was his. He would not tell a soul.

Naruto had sounded sad yesterday when he said he had to leave him, but he had brushed over it, laughing. Sasuke wondered how a boy in a prison like that without light and warmth could laugh like that from his heart. Maybe because Sasuke hadn't done anything bad to him.

Sasuke couldn't believe all those horrible things the villagers had done to him. '_Spit on me, hit me or stab me_' Naruto had said. And '_rape me_'.

Sasuke shuddered.

He thanked the Godaime for stopping the last thing.

Sasuke hadn't gotten very much out of Naruto. Naruto was very anonymous. But he had a feeling that Naruto hadn't always been like that. It was a shame that someone had made the light in the boy go out. Turning him into a bitter shell with almost no emotions.

As Sasuke sat on his bed that morning, he realized that _he_ almost was like a shell with no emotions. Naruto seemed to have as bad memories as he did, but he didn't want Naruto to be alone. Just like he didn't want to be alone. With Naruto, it felt like he had someone close, though they had only met once. Uzumaki Naruto seemed to have a strange aura around him. Sasuke wondered what a boy like Naruto could have done in his past.

The black-haired boy came out of his bed, and walked into the shower. He turned it on. After he had gotten rid of his night-clothes, he stepped inside the shower. The warm water rained on his face, wetting his hair, pouring down over his body. He wanted to see Naruto again. He wanted to know everything about the boy, the man. Just the thought about Naruto's voice made Sasuke's back shiver, and he felt the urge of touching himself.

'_Sasuke_,' said the voice, over and over again. Sasuke answered with Naruto's name, and he moaned as he heard the low vibrations in his ears and in his heart.

Sasuke quickly got out of the shower before he took it too far, wrapping his towel around his waist.

'_That's it_', he thought. '_I have to see him_'.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto wrinkled his pale eyebrows when he heard his hungry stomach. The guards had probably forgot him again, intentional or unintentional. Sometimes, it went days before he got any food. He was used to it, but still - he was hungry. 

It was cold. The big stone-blocks kept the warmth from the sun hidden from him, and burning outside. And the floor made of wood gave him the cold from the earth underneath him. Though, this was one of the warmer times of the year, and Naruto appreciated that. During the autumn and the winter, he sometimes had frost inside, and all he got was an extra blanket. Well, at least he got that. And warm food, for once. He didn't know what he liked the most. Warm body or warm food.

His stomach growled and chose the food, and Naruto had to agree.

Naruto crept closer into his embrace; there he sat in his white yukata. Two long chains went from his ankles into the massive stone-walls. He had tried to chew them off, but not even his fangs did any good. You could see the bite-marks all over it.

Five years. For five years he had been imprisoned here. He had been taken on his fifteenth birthday. The first weeks he had lived in the big building together with the others, but after an...incident...he had been removed to here, and here he was indeed. Nobody had a thought of letting him go.

That was a lie. He knew he had some people out there fighting for him, and had done that in those five years now. But nothing had changed, and Naruto didn't think anything would either. Tsunade and Jiraiya. They visited him sometimes, but they had really many things to do. Naruto didn't blame them. Who wanted to visit him anyway? He was just the demon-child.

But then there was this boy. The boy who had come to talk to him yesterday. The boy that didn't do him any harm. The boy with the silky voice. Naruto had no idea of his name. Their talk had not been long before the boy had to go, but somehow it had made him feel better then he had in years. Hell, he had even laughed, and he didn't know why. It had felt right. Just right. Naruto knew he would live long on that short conversation. Maybe years? There were so many things he wanted to ask the boy, but he had never found the questions. But Naruto also knew that he would never meet the boy again. Why would anyone come back here? Yeah, except the guards, who sometimes came with food and some villagers who sometimes came with knives.

Naruto realized that the villagers hadn't visited him lately. They would probably come any day now.

He sighed and looked at his arm. There were no scars at all, but Naruto still had lost count of how many there were right after the cutting and the stabbing.

Naruto looked at his arms and stroked them. Once upon a time they had been tan, almost gold – or bronze - but now, after five years in the cold shadow, they were ghostly white and grey. A man could wonder why he still had his muscles left, but Naruto would never tell anyone that he still trained in secret. All the training he could do, he did. It was not much; the chains around his ankles prevented that, but the small exercises held his form a little. He would _die_ if he hadn't anything to do.

Though, the training had not happened these last days. The lack of food made him hungry, and he didn't want to use up all the left power and chakra he had. He had no intention to die, no, he would live through this. In that way, he may be somewhat famous. Not the fame he once dreamed of – that dream was killed years ago.

Naruto let his head fall against the stone. He closed his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Though, he was still tired. And the few hours he slept every night or day didn't go up in numbers. It was few hours.

Naruto's head shot up at a sound in the forest right outside the wall. Did the villagers come? He knew they would come, but it was day. A fact that he only knew, was that he could see dim light from the small opening in the prison. The villagers never came at night. But then...

"Naruto?" said a voice, and Naruto's heart jolted at the sound. He didn't believe it.

"Is..is that you?" he breathed out, not knowing if the other boy heard him.

"It depends."

"Huh?" Yeah, that sounded smart. "On what?"

The voice chuckled.

"If it's me you are asking for."

Naruto remember the voice, and he knew it was the boy from yesterday. But why was he here? He should be in the village, training to be a ninja like he had been yesterday.

"Why...why are you here?"

The boy snorted.

"Che. That's one nice welcoming. Maybe you want me to leave?"

Naruto didn't want the boy to leave.

The forest was filled with a long silence.

The birds sang. The wind made the leaves on the Konoha forest trees rustle. If you listened carefully you would hear the small stream a bit away. A cloud moved over the sky, trying to shadow the sun but never really came to its goal. The sun remained. A rustle was heard again, but this time from the chains inside the prison. The boy on the other side snapped.

"_Dobe_! You really want me to leave you here!"

"N...no," was the silent answer.

"Then why don't you say something."

Naruto didn't answer direct.

"I wanted to see if you went," he mumbled. He heard the boy sigh.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Naruto painted a small leaf in the dust.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto twitched. Uchiha. That had been the name of the prisoner he...met...during the first week he was caged. Uchiha Itachi, who had made him sit alone in the forest. He could only thank the gods that he wasn't executed.

"Smaller brother of Uchiha Itachi?"

A snort from Sasuke was heard.

"Did you know him?"

Naruto squirmed troubled.

"I heard of him," was all he said. Sasuke didn't have to know that Naruto was the one to get Itachi executed. In a sort of way. Quickly he brushed it over.

"Sasuke, ne? It's a beautiful name." It really was.

"Sh...shut up," the boy on the other side said. Naruto smiled. Sasuke sounded embarrassed.

"Age?"

"Che, you are the one asking the questions now?"

"Does it trouble you?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Seventeen."

"Then I'm older than you. That's weird, you sound older."

"Listen to yourself, dobe."

"Teme."

"Dumbass."

"Bastard."

They went quiet. Even though of all the insults, it was a comfortable silence. Naruto smiled, and he could almost feel the smile from Sasuke from the other side. It felt warm.

"It's not like I want you to leave, but why are you here? Why did you come back?" Naruto couldn't help to wonder. Why would anybody come back? But then again, Uchiha Sasuke didn't know who - or what - he really was.

"I thought...I thought that you might be hungry."

* * *

The Uchiha laughed. The growl from Naruto's stomach was heard through the window. 

"You have food with you?" he heard the enthusiastic questions from the inside.

"Yes, and water too."

"Really!" Sasuke smiled. He felt happy when he heard how happy Naruto sounded. Probably the man inside hadn't got anything to eat for some time, and he could understand that Naruto was happy about the fact that he had food with him.

"Really." He stuck his hand down in the full bag he had with him, and took out some bread and cheese. He didn't know what Naruto liked to eat, but he could start with something easy. Sasuke looked down in the bag, hoping that Naruto liked Ramen, because that was all the warm stuff he had brought with him. He broke the bread in smaller pieces to make them fit between the bars in the window.

"Can you take it?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke saw the shadow on the side, but there was no way in the world that he could see Naruto. He heard the chains over the floor, and when they stopped. Naruto seemed closer, but he still couldn't see the older boy. He pressed the bread through, and suddenly a pale hand was seen in the light. Sasuke almost backed away when he saw it. It was a thin hand, but bigger than his. And so much paler. Sasuke had never really seen anyone paler than him. This hand was as white as snow, and that maybe wasn't a weird thing for someone who was caged up. How long had Naruto been here?

The hand had long, slender fingers, and the nails were bitten down, with small dust under them. But otherwise the hand was clean, save from some dust. Sasuke supposed there was some kind of washing-things inside, and hopefully a toilet. It didn't smell so much, so Sasuke assumed there was one.

The hand grasped lightly at Sasuke's fingers. His hand begun to shiver at the touch. The hand slowly stroked his hand, and holding still for a moment. Sasuke felt the sparks go through his arm, up to his chest and into his heart. What did this boy do to him? Why did he want to touch the hand back, stroking it as the hand stroked his, kiss it, kiss each of the pale fingertips, licking on them, sucking on them? He wanted the hand touch him everywhere, and the tingle in his body got worse.

Sasuke lifted his other hand and laid it over Naruto's. The prisoners hand stopped when it felt the hand over his. Sasuke begun to stroke the upper side of the hand, scratching it slightly with his fingernails. He heard the gasp of the other boy. Maybe it had gone a long time since he was touched by a gentle hand, by a gentle person. Naruto had mentioned that he had been raped, and Sasuke couldn't even imagine how that made one see the human kind afterwards. But Naruto didn't pull his hand back. Sasuke begun scrape away the dirt under the fingernails, earning a snort from Naruto.

Suddenly Sasuke lifted their hands, and he kissed the upper side of Naruto's before he made Naruto wrap his fingers around the bread, and pushing it in between the bars again. The hand was still in the opening some seconds, before retreating into the dark again. Sasuke hear the sound of someone eating bread.

They continued the same way. Naruto held out his hand, and every time Sasuke would lay a new piece of bread or cheese in it he kissed or stroked the hand back to life again, only to see the hand disappear in the shadows. When all the bread was eaten he warmed up the Ramen-cup with his fire jutsu.

"You can't get the cup through the bars," Naruto said sadly. When Sasuke had told the other boy that he would get warm Ramen, he had received happy blessings. Apparently Naruto really liked Ramen.

"It's okay," Sasuke said, a little nervous. "I feed you."

The Ramen was finished, and he put the chopsticks in it. The noodles where lifted into the dark and he felt the chop-sticks move as someone ate from them on the other side. They kept doing it until the bottle was empty.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I have water too. Do you have something I can pour it in?" He heard Naruto move.

"You can try to pour it in now," Naruto said. Naruto held a small wooden bowl on the other side, and Sasuke filled it. Naruto drank it up, and then Sasuke filled the bowl again, until the water in the bottle was empty.

"Thank you," Naruto said again.

Sasuke smiled. He had fed Naruto, and he had kissed his hand. He felt warm. He made actually made this person inside the prison feel good, full and happy, and that made _him_ feel happy. He wanted to take care of Naruto, Naruto and only Naruto alone. He wanted to know more about Naruto, but he had to leave him. Sasuke didn't want to. He wanted to stay outside the prison for the rest of the day, and night, just to be close to Naruto. He wasn't afraid of the older boy. He could never imagine that Naruto could have done something bad. But something he must have done, because he was imprisoned, and he was isolated from the others.

But Sasuke didn't care. He wanted to free Naruto from his cage.

"I have to meet up with my sensei now," he said, "or else he will be suspicious."

"I see. Thank you again, Sasuke, for giving me food. I'm sorry that I can't give you anything back." Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't need to do anything." He changed the weight on his feet. "Anyway..:"

"_No, wait_! _Give me your hand!_" He was interrupted by an almost desperate plea. Sasuke let his thin arm go through the bars, and he felt both Naruto's hands over his hand. Naruto stroked his hand, and suddenly he felt soft lips press against it. He kissed Sasuke's hand, like Sasuke had kissed Naruto's. Sasuke gasped when he felt a small wet trace make it's way from his middle finger and over the back of his hand. Naruto licked his hand, and then he kissed it again. Sasuke moaned. It felt so good. He lifted his hand until it made contact with Naruto's cheek, and he caressed it softly. He felt pretty short hair between his fingers, soft, and Naruto leaned into the touch.

Sasuke became aware of the time.

"I have to go now."

Naruto gave Sasuke his hand back.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"Thank you Sasuke." The voice was filled with the deepest emotions, and Sasuke shivered at the beautiful voice. His hand fell to his side, trembling.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dumbass."

"Bastard."

They laughed quietly, and Sasuke walked away, reluctantly.

But then again, he would come back tomorrow.

* * *

Deep into the dark Naruto again looked at his hands. They looked stronger, tanner, fresher and not so sick anymore. He let them wander to his chest that was beating from it's inside. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto smiled. 

_Maybe..._

* * *

**TBC**


	3. The first time I smelled you

**The first time I smelled you  
**

* * *

A guard in the prison walked near the high wall which belonged to the prison. very near but on the same time, you could see him very well. Today was little more grey than the other days had been this week. The clouds where gathering on the grey sky, and the guard could see that i would probably rain later. Maybe a nice thunder too. He snickered. Suitable for a day like this. 

The guard shoved his hands in his pockets. His hands wrapped around his full key-chain. The chains made a sound, and when he took out his hands from his pockets, the keys followed.

For a witness it would look like the guard just dropped the keys by mistake. For a witness that saw the guards face, he or she would wonder why he smirked. For a witness who knew what was going on, he would pick up the keys.

But there was no witness.

And the keys where laying in the high grass.

Until someone, or rather someones, picked them up.

It sure would be a grey day.

Sasuke hadn't sleept as well as the night before. When he had come home late the night before, he only had Naruto in his thoughts. Naruto with his pale hand, Naruto with his soft hand together with the beautiful voice. Naruto kissing his hand, Naruto licking his hand. Naruto with his soft cheek.

As said, Sasuke couldn't sleep well that night. Naruto flashed through his mind. What did he look like? What did he like more than Ramen? Why had he made Sasuke want to kiss his hand. Sasuke knew he wanted to kiss more than Naruto's hand. He wanted to kiss Naruto. Just the thought about Naruto's lips against his made him moan. This was not good. Not good at all. But why did it feel so good?

The last Uchiha had never been in love.

Not even a stupid little crush when he was younger.

Of course, many people was in love with him. Or at least they thought that they were in love with Sasuke. Sasuke wondered if thet had any idea how he was to people he didn't like. Some of the girls in the fan-club had experienced that. They had run home, crying. But back they was the next day.

Sasuke let his body fall down heavy on his bed with the white blankets. It was soft and big, and Sasuke's whole body were aching after his training-pass with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. He was strong, yes, but both Sakura and Kakashi againts him in a match was not as easy as it sounded. Kakashi and Sakura was very strong too. But they knew each others attacks. Sasuke knew when Kakashi would dig himself into the ground, and he knew when Sakura would summon all her chakra in her fist. And they knew when he would use his Chidori.

Thy knew each other very well. Too well.

This was not any of Sasuke's thoughts when he lied on his bed, arms and legs wide spread. No, all he had in his mind was Naruto. He lifted his arms up in the air against the ceiling. He observed the hands. He looked closer on the hand Naruto had caressed.

Just to think about it made the hand shiver.

And it made him hard.

Hard down there.

Sasuke cursed silently. Just his luck. The first boy he met that he could possible think of as a friend he fell in love with.

No, the last Uchiha had never been in love. But he knew what love felt like. All he could feel was the tingle in his fingertips when he talked to Naruto, and how the small butterflies in hos stomach flew around. And the warm feeling in his heart. And the warm feeling on his cheeks when Naruto said his name was beautiful, and when Naruto kissed and licked his hand.

Uzumaki Naruto. What have you done to me?

Sasuke pushed himself off the bed and went over to his mirror. He leaned closer and watched his face. The black silky hair, that stood up on the back on his head. The pale skin that was more colourful than Naruto's. It was smooth and clean. His pink lips that probably was the only colourful thing on him in general. His nose, and those small, almost invisible freckles in it. And his black stones that made his eyes. Sasuke looked into them. How much he ever looked into them, he never saw what colour they were. Maybe they just was plain black.

He picked up his brush and drew it through his hair. The silky straws layed down over his ears, only to go up somewhat little again when the brush was finished. He went through his whole hair now. It wasn't as tousled now as before.

The young boy put down the brush and licked his lips, sucking on firt the upper lip and then the lower. They was a little more reddish now, and where glimmering inviting.

He pulled his shirt over his head and then looked into the mirror again.

His eyes seemed somewhat bigger than earlier, and his lips where glowing. He looked beautiful.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto would think he was beautiful.

Maybe Naruto didn't like pretty-boys? What if Naruto thought he looked like a sissy? Suddenly it struck through Sasuke's mind.

What if Naruto didn't like boys at all? Kissing and licking his friends hands maybe was something th boy inside the prison did everyday. Well, maybe not everyday, but still. The thought almost made Sasuke soft again. But only almost.

Sasuke growled and threw one of his pillows in his mirror image. He sighed and went back to his bed. Sasuke collapsed on the bed, and his hand went closer to his stomach, and down to his pants. He unbuttoned them and let his hand wander inside.

The first touch made Sasuke moan and arch his back slightly. Fast he took of his pants and threw them away, along with his boxers. His hand found it's way around his lenght, and he sucked in breath as he begun to move it, up and down, up and down. His back arched more this time, and soft moans and grunts escaped his lips, even though he tried to hush them down. His hips moved against the hand now.

Naruto's hand around his member, a black shadow over him, kissing him. He kissed back, but his lips never felt anything against them. He let out a whimper in loss, and he moved his hand faster. Naruto let his pale hands wander on Sasuke's side down to his waist, and then he took Sasuke's other hand that cramped at the blanket and puller it down to his now wide, spread legs, letting Sasuke's middle finger rest light at his opening. Sasuke had never though about toughing himsefl there, never, but it seemed like the pulsing didn't want to stop. Sasuke grunted as he let his finger slip inside, and it felt wierd.

"Yes."

Naruto's voice encouraged him, and Sasuke let the finger go in and out the tight hole. Deeper. One finger turning into two, scissoing the entrace and then three fingers. The hand wrapped around his member moved even faster if that was possible, and the movemenst below it turned as fast. Sasuke fel something inside him, and it felt so good.

And his imagined shadow of Naruto over him. Only the shadows arms and hands had a proper form, the rest was black. And the voice of Naruto, making him fall evern deeper in pleasure. The fingers touch his nipples, making him moan, yes, almost scream. The fingers turned into Naruto's tongue, licking it's way down to Sasuke's shaft.

That was all Sasuke could take. The pleasure become unbearable, and in a more intense orgasm he ever had, Sasuke fell over the edge.

When he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to find him alone in the bed. That Naruto would be there was only in his mind, in his dream. Sasuke stood tiredly up and went to the bathroom where he found a towel to clean himself up. Afterwards he was back into his bed again.

Yes, as said, Sasuke hadn't slept well that night, cause all he could think about was Naruto. So when he woke up today, he had overslept. There was no chance at all that he could go to Naruto before his traning. Sasuke looked trhough his wardarobe and picked a pair of black pants he never wore, cause they did no good in training. The pants looked like they belonged on a night out, but Sasuke had the urge to feel pretty today.

He sighed as he picked a beige t-shirt. Naruto wouldn't even see him there he sat in the dark hell, and still Sasuke tried to look his best. He brushed his hair with irritated swings and went out.

He looked up at the heaven. The clouds were gathering, and it looked like it was going to rain later. That's good for the earth, he thought.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. After only two days he was addicted to Sasuke, and now he was worrying where the boy was. Sasuke had showed up, and Naruto felt pretty alone. More alone than in years. 

Had something happened? He pulled in the chains. The chains themselves was not hard to break, but the amount of chakra they absorbed maked them impossible to break. They didn't suck all of it up, no, then he wouldn't even make it to the toilet. But it was much, so much. For his chakra they even had to make special chains to him, so they could take everything in. Naruto had a very great amount of chakra.

No, he couldn't break loose and look for Sasuke.

Probably Sasuke wasn't in danger at all. Maybe he overslept?

Maybe Naruto had scared him away yesterday? For good?

Or, of course, as the most beliving thing was, he didn't bother to care about Naruto more. He got what he wanted, and then he was satisfied.

Naruto smiled a sad smile. He tried to battle down the disapointment that grew in his heart, but it was so hard, so hard.

Sasuke had probably felt bad for him, and the only reason he had came with food to Naruto was because to make Sasuke himself feel better, and then move on with his life. Naruto didn't have a chance at all againt life itself.

When Naruto was small he learned early what life was. Mostly it was sadness, and to sit alone on your bed, looking out on the crowded streets. Naruto couldn't go down there, not even to buy food sometimes, cause he always felt so hurt when he came back to his appartment. Their hateful glares, the hard punches, the ignorance when he tried to buy something. And the feeling of not being loved. Life itself was very painful, and the biggest pain had been around the area of his chest. Sometimes it felt like it was going to explode, and sometimes he couldn't even breath.

At that time Naruto hadn't know why they hated him. He didn't know why his classmates parents had told their children to keep away from him, and why they made them treat him bad. Naruto hadn't know why he was always left alone, and when they trained they had left him to train with either himself or his teacher. Naruto hadn't know why these awful men came to his house in the middle of the night, beating him up and cutting his stomach.

The thruth came when he was twelve years old.

And he understood them.

After that, Naruto let them beat him. He let them spit on him, he let them cut him. And after a year or two, he let them rape him.

He let them, cause after all, he had killed their parents. Their sons, and daughters. Sometimes the whole family.

Naruto hated himself.

But when Uchiha Sasuke had came, he didn't hate himself. Sasuke made him feel human again, like he had done when he had sparred with his teacher, and then ate Ramen with him. Iruka had made him feel close to somebody. But not even Iruka could make him feel alive any longer.

Iruka was forbidden to visit Naruto. He had tried to free Naruto, a dark evening, but he had been caught. Iruka was under observe, and he was not allowed to take a step near Naruto. Naruto sighed. That must feel good.

Suddenly he heard steps outside. He jolted up and listened. Did Sasuke come? He hadn't forget about him?

"Let's open the door," said a dark voice.

Naruto's eyes went wide, and then he sank back against the wall. Naruto heard the keys rustle and the massive metal-door swing open. The pain around his heart came back again, but as so many other times. He ignored it.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived to the traninggrounds Sakura and Kakashi where already waiting for him. Sakura waved her hands frenectical. 

"You're late, Sasuke," his teacker said, not tearing his eyes from his book. Sasuke snorted. "Like you're always on time," he answered. They didn't say anything more after that. Sasuke and Sakura begun to spar under the sight of Kakashi, if now the reading man looked at them at all. They fought for some hours. The details what not to mention, cause the same thing always happened. Sasuke won, of course, but his breath was deep and his cheeks were red. Sasuke sat down in the grass next to Sakura.

Haruno Sakura was one of the only girls Sasuke actually could stand to be near. Yes, even Sakura had gone through a crush on him, but now she was over him. She still spend time together with the fan-club cause hey, they were still her friends. Her cursed friends. And Sasuke liked that. With Sakura in the group, she gave him a warning when they came near. Yes, Sakura was good to have.

"Sakura," he asked. She didn't have to answer, cause he knew she was listening. "How do you know when you love someone?"

Sakura glanced on her friend. Sasuke was in love, after all this time? I girl would die to be in Sakura's position now, just only to hear Sasuke open up his heart to her. A few years ago she would have died too. She smiled.

"You don't need me to tell you that, Sasuke," she said, still smiling. "You will know it in your heart," she said, pointing at Sasuke's heart. "But what I can tell you, is that when I fell in love with Lee, I didn't fall in love with his looks." Sasuke snorted, owning a hit in the head from Sakura. "But now when I see him, and talk to him, I turn all warm, and I never grow tired of it."

Sasuke thought about it. The warm feeling. He leaned back into the grass. The wind blew, and he could feel the first raindrops on his forehead.

He really was in love.

* * *

A hand grabbed his hair, smashing his face to a knee. He heard the crack when his nose broke in several places. His eyes was shut the whole time.

* * *

It was later that evening when Sasuke went into the dark Konoha forrest, behind the big prison. In oen of his hands he held a bad with several flavours of Ramen, and in the other a black umbrella, usefull now when the rain poured down from heaven. The raindrops dripped on the green leaves and then down on the wet grass. No birds were singing today - all of them hid from the rain. 

He saw the small bulding approaching. And the heavy smell that filled the air.

Blood.

Pure, hot, blood, that had been spilled recently.

And the stank come from the window.

Sasuke didn't think any further, he ran until he almost reached the window.

"NARUTO!? NARUTO!? ANSWER ME! NARUTO!?" Sasuke grabbed the bars, trying to break them loose. "NARUTO!?"

"Sa...Sasuke?...Is that yo...you?"

"NARUTO!? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"NARUTO!?"

"Nothing happened. Nothing. Go away."

Sasuke heard the cry in the voice of Naruto. It broke Sasuke's heart.

"Naruto! Please, you can tell me! Are you hurt? Do you want me to get help?"

"No! No, no help. Just...go..."

"No! I'm not leaving."

The black-haired boy was about to tell Naruto how he would stay there until he knew that Naruto was alright, and even longer after that, when he saw a big shadow walking through the forest to the little prison.

"Who are you?" The shadow came closer, and to Sasuke's surprise, he knew this person. Knew about, at least. It was one of the three legendary Sannins, Jiraya. Sasuke had only spoke to him one, and that had just been a briefly hello. It had been on one if the bigger meetings of Konoha, and the whole family of Uchiha had been invited. Sasuke quikly bowed, but the man walked passed him, to the other side of the building, to the door. Jiraya had a worried wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sasuke managed to say. The Sannin raised one of his eyebrows and looked at him as like he just had noticed that Sasuke was there. He opened the door and walked inside. The stank got worse, and Sasuke wanted to follow, but was stopped.

"Stay here," said Jiraya, before disappearing into the dark.

* * *

Jiraya walked into the dark where se saw Naruto lean against the wall. 

"Boy? Boy? Are you alright." He sat down next to Naruto, and as soon as he did he felt Naruto's arms around his body, and he let the boy bury his head in his stomach and cry. He stroked Naruto's hair softly.

"It's okay, boy. Everything will be fine." Jiraya still wondered about the Uchiha out in the forest, but eventually he would get to know about that too. Just now he had to take care of his boy.

When Naruto was finished he leaned back and let Jiraya take care of his wounds. Naruto didn't know how Jiraya got to know when he had been abused, but he came everytime. Naruto knew that Jiraya tried to stop it, but the villagers where many, and even making a law againt hitting Naruto wouldn't stop them. Jiraya looked at his face. He was worried, even though he knew Naruto would survive. The loss of blood that was spread on the wooden floor was litters, and a normal human being would never survive such a loss. But even though almost all anruto's chakra was sucked out, he still managed to heal fast.

Naruto's nose was crashed, and the blood had dried under it. There was a knvife-cut from his forehead down, over and through his eye and down to his chin. It wasn't one of the worse abuse on the boy. The arms of him was ripped open, and the legs were covered in blood. Jiraya opened the teared yukata and let it fall down Naruto's shoulders. It was a big stab in his stomach, and a purple colour was beginning to form around it. he sighed and took of the whole clothing, throwing it out the door to the dark haired boy.

"Trash it," he said.

Naruto whimpered as Jiraya cleaned his wounds and put bandages on them.

When he was finished, Naruto let his hand go through the white straws of Jirayas hair.

"Thank you."

Naruto looked at the opened door.

"Is he still here?" Jiraya nodded. Naruto leaned closer.

"I love him, Jiraya. I have only met him twice, but I love him," he whispered in Jirayas ear. Jiraya nodded. "Give him my key. Make him understand."

Jiraya nodded once more.

He stood up and left some food on the floor, and a new, whole yukata.

"I'll get you out of here, Naruto." Naruto smiled a weak smile before he closed his eyes and fell alseep.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the teared clothing in his hands, covered in blood. He buried his face in it, making it dry up his cheeks. He hadn't cried in years, and now, he cried like a baby. He hadn't even cried on his parent's funeral, cause the tears were long ago felled. 

He took in a deep breath, and a new smell filled his nostrils and his mind. It smelled slightly blood, but it smeller even more jasmine. It smelled flower, and Sasuke wondered if this was what Naruto smelled like. The thought about it made more tears fall down his cheeks, and his shoulders bagun to shake. A big hand on his shoulder made him cool down and look up. Jiraya smiled at him and then he locked the door. He had the saddest smile on his lips, and it made him look even older than he really was. Jiraya sat down next to Sasuke, and held out his hand. In it was a small key.

"The boy wanted you to have this." Jiraya patted the seventeen on his head. "It's the key to his apartment."

After that, Jiraya stood up and went away.

Sasuke went to the window and leaned his head against the ice-cold bars.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered, and then, Sasuke went to find the door which could be opened by the small little key, in his hand.

I love you.

And the lightning crossed the sky.

**TBC  
**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Not so much fluffy between Naruto and Sasuke, but I hope you won't mind. Anyway, I also hope I will be able to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, have a good day! 


	4. The first time I tasted you

**The first time I tasted you**

* * *

It took Sasuke two hours befor he located the adress on the keys. Two hours of running, sweating and crying. He wanted to make it quick, he wanted to ge back to Naruto to see if Naruto lived and to tell him that Sasuke loved Naruto with all his heart.

But when he stood in front of the door, he dropped it all. The white door in the dirty corridor with beige walls. Some writings wad sritten on the door, and Sasuke could see the wordn "monster" and "demon" through the faded colour. Some blood on it, but yet, a normal door to a normal apartment. Sasuke didn't know what he would find in there. How would it look like? How hade Naruto lived before he was caged inside a dark prison?

Sasuke didn't have the courage to open the door. Not yet.

He slid down on his butt and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. He wasn't ready for this. Not now. Maybe tomorrow. Not now.

The next thing he knew was when he opened his eyes. He blinked sleepily a few times, before he recognized where he was. From the look at the walls in the corridor, it was day again, and it felt like he had slept for years, and on the same time, just a few seconds. His back arched a little when he stood up, his clothes would have been drenched in sweat if not the night had been so cold. As they wasn't already, from the awful last night.

Again Sasuke found himself stare at the door. He had to do it. Naruto wanted him to see it, and therefore, he had to go inside. In slowmotion he saw his hand press the key into the door, and he tensed when he heard the rusty lock open up. No one seemed to have been here in years, and again he wondered how long Naruto had been imprisoned. He let his fingers wrap arounf the doorknob, and he pushed it open with a light push.

The door swinged open, and he was greeted with the light from the sun.

The apartment was light, and the many windows made it look inviting, and like the summer outside. There was not many furnitures, and there was not many rooms. Sasuke saw a coach in a corner that seemed to have worked as a bed, and he saw a small television that looked like it was as old as the street outside. He saw a mirror that had a wide crack in the middle, smaller cracks going out from it like a spindle-web. He saw a old carpet on the floor, that had drained blood in it, and the white curtains in the windows where sliced here and there. The cold morning air filled the apartment from the broken window, and Sasuke thought, that this was a very broken apartment, and had been thatfor a great while. He took his first step inside, and the sight of the kitchen came in clear. It was as dusty as the rest of the apartment, and some pots where standing on the stove. Also the window in the kitchen was broken.

Sasuke let his hand wander over a small table, and a thick layer of dust stuck on his finger. He didn't bother to take it away.

And the smell. It smelled old, like and old book, but Sasuke could still sense the smell of flowers. Maybe that was Naruto's smell. He cramped at the bloody fabric in his hands, not letting it go. He didn't want to leave it somewhere, and he wondered what Naruto would think of him, being so wierd that he walked around with his blood in his hands. But Sasuke couldn't care less. That was one small piece he had from Naruto, and he would hold on to it.

A sight stealed his eyes, and he went over to the corner around a big wardarobe. Next to it, big scrolls stood lined up, untouched. It looked like the forbidden scrolls he once had been ordered to get to his dad when he was little, but why was one of them here? He picked the biggest up and sat down in the fost couch. He grimaced a little when he thought about the dust gathered in the furniture, but he waved the thought away. He but his thumb on the openening, and opened the scroll, rolling it out.

It really was one of the forbidden.

Sasuke wondered why no one had come to take it. The scroll was showing the very last fact about the attack of the Kyuubi almost twenty years ago. Wich time it turned up, which people who died in the attack, how they killed the beast. One some places small writings where underlined, as if someone had been going through it completely. The most parts where under the text on Kyuubis differente attacks, and how he used his tails and claws and teeth ín fighting. Some scetches where made, and Sasuke winced at a big one where a human, surely a ninja, were sliced open. Sasuke let his hand trace over the picture, and he looked at the beautiful fox. It's fur was orange with the him of red, and the tip of the tail was white, black and gold on the very same time. The blood that dripped from the mouth of the beast looked grey against the fox, and Sasuke could see the red eyes glaring at him with the black slits in them. It was a trained killer. The nine tails was waving in the background, and even though it was a painting, it looked like they moved, swaying forth and back. And Sasuke realised that this picture wasn't in the scroll. From his place in the sofa, he saw a filled wall with paintings on the fow. Scetches mixed with big paintings, and through some of them, Sasuke saw the scratches of claws, tearing some of them in half or more. Some blood covered a few if them. And in the middle of the ocean of paintings, there was one untouched.

It was the picture of the great Yondaime, Arashi.

Yondaime, who was the one who gave his own life to kill the demon, to kill the beautiful monster. The village's hero.

The picture seemen to have halo around it, and the golden man made the whole wall look like a beautiful decoration in i church. The evil forces around the saver, saving each and every's soul. Sasuke couldn't help but to shudder.

Why, Naruto? Why thid obsession with Kyuubi the Fox and Yondaime the Hero? A child's obsession? A dream. Sasuke couldn't find the answer.

He picked up the secon scroll, and opened it as slowly as he had opened the other. What was he afraid to find? The scroll was a birth-attest, and once again Sasuke wondered what this scroll was toing here, and not in the Hokage tower with the other attests of the people of the village. Sasuke had a small copy of his own, he had the whole clan, but that was because it had been a very high and famous clan, the Uchiha's. Sasuke couldn't remeber hearing the name Uzumaki before, and this sure was no copy.

The name Uzumaki Naruto was written in the top, and Sasuke smiled a sad smile. Naruto. Naruto and his smell of blood. Under it stood the weight when he was newborn, the lenght on him, his sex.

Sasuke winced when he came deeper into it. Under the name of his mother, the area was empty. Why wasn't his mother's name written down? They must have knowed who she was, cause after all, she was the one giving birth to him.

Then his eyes went wide. Where the name of the father, a name actually was printed dow. "Yondaime, Arashi".

Sasuke looked up into the eyes of the picture of Yondaime. Yondaime was Naruto's father? Sasuke had never heard anything about the man having a son, and expecially not an imprisoned. What had Naruto, son the the hero, done to get there? The son of the former Hokage should be taken care of, even though he made the biggest mistake. Why? Under the line there was no more, except for the signature of the woman nursing him when he came to the earth. Sasuke layed the scroll next to the first one, and looked at them. He was still slightly in shock, and he couldn't understand a proper thing with all the things going through his mind.

"Who are you?" he whispered to Naruto. He shook his head, and opened the third and last scroll. It was small, and Sasuke had never seen a so small forbidden scroll before. What kind of information would he find there?

It was a scroll written, he recognized when he had opened it, by the former Hokage, Sarutobi, the third Hogake. The Hokage who had become one again after Yondaime's death. Now also Sarutobi was dead, and he had given his place to the Hokage they had now, Godaime, Tsunade. And this scroll was old, and Sasuke realised that this one war written long before the third's dead.

He bagun to read. It was some history of the Kyuubi again, but this one more describing. Not the fact, they had found the very history. Where the Kyuubi came from. Apparently he was a demon created from the fire in the fire countries underground, from the lave fleeting hundreds of miles down the earth. Sasuke could feel the poewr of such a strong power, and he hair on his arms stood up when he read it. There was a fully expanation about the tecnique Arashi had used when he sealed the demon. What? Sasuke leaned closer. Sealed? What did they mean by that? The demon was dead, right, not sealed? Where could the Hokage had sealed it?

Sasuke could hear his heart beat when he took the scroll with Naruto's birth information in his hands again, letting it roll out in front of him. The date of Naruto's birth. The 10th Octobre, almost twenty years ago. That was the date when Kyuubi died. Was sealed.

The son of the great hero was imprisoned, isolated from the other prisoners.

All the pictures on the wall of the red fox.

The blood disappeared from the black-haired boys face, and feeling of nowhere made him look at his right. There, on the wall, it hanged a old calendar. The beginning of the dates was crossed, up to the 9th Octobre. And then it was the 10th. Five years ago. Naruto hadn't been here in five years. Taken on his birthday. And only to be taken to a dark, oh so dark place.

Sasuke knew Naruto hadn't done anything. Of the Kyuubi decided to attack the village through Naruto's body, Sasuke would have known. The time five years ago, he was really importand with following what happened in the hidden village, in case something came up with Itachi there he sat in the big prison. A thing of the Kyuubi doing something could never be shut down, how big the secret even was.

And Sasuke understood why these awful villagers physically abused his love.

"So you are the one." Sasuke's head jerked at the door where the voice came from, and to his surprise he found the blonde Hokage looking at him. He stood up as fast as he could and bowed. She waved her hand to make him stop.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are the one who tooked it," she said, eying him from top to toe.

"I haven't took anything, Hokage-sama," he said. He really hadn't. She shook her head, and walked over to ove of the picture's of the Kyuubi.

"You know, don't you?"

"Just understood it. Byt why, Hokage-sama. Why is he imprisoned. He hasn't done anything." He saw the women shake her head.

"I know. And believe me when I tell you that I have tried to free him for five years. But not even me, as the Hokage, can change a thing." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the tears glimmering in the corner of the eyes of the strong woman. He had never seen Godaime so vurnerable. She looked at him with her brown eyes, locked them with Sasuke's black orbs.

"Go to him, you who have stolen his heart."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Naruto stood up in his cell, and he walked back and forth, not nowing where he should go. He was almost fully recovered, and his eye was just fine. That was one of the good things having a demon inside you.

But Sasuke hadn't shown up yet. Had he went to the apartment, the one Tsunade and Jiraya had made stand untouched for all these years? They'd told him that everything was when he was taken away, and Naruto knew that Sasuke would find the answers about him if he only went inside. If he even cared for go inside.

Naruto felt like a big, black hole was embracing him around his heart, and his throath was thick. He didn't feel so well.

The window told him it was a nice day again. The little piece of the world he saw everyday. The only one.

He stroked the hair away from his face. The bangs over his head begun to grow long again. He had to ask Jiraya about cutting it with his kunai. He felt with his both hands under his eyes and he could almost feel the tired bags under them. He hadn't slept a minute, and he knew he wouldn't be able too if Sasuke didn't come.

Oh gods, he wanted Sasuke here with him so badly.

He hadn't thought that he would ever fall in love with someone that easily. Yes, he had once had some crushes, but they were nothing compared to this. Naruto felt like his heart swallowed and overtook him as soon as he heard Sasuke's voice, and he remebered the feeling of having Sasuke's hand in his, against his cheek, and in his hair. He wanted more. He wanted to know Sasuke, and he wanted to know what he looked like, what his favorite food was, what he did when he wasn't training, if he was in love with Naruto, and if he loved Naruto as much as Naruto loved Sasuke.

Yes, Naruto really loved Sasuke, and he would do that to the end of his life, no matter what Sasuke thought about him. But he would never tell the boy, never. He would never want to scare the Uchiha away, but at the same time, he had to tell Sasuke about Itachi.

He took one step backwards as he heard someone approaching in a fast speed. His ears told him it was a ninja, and his nose told him it was Sasuke, and so did his heart. Now, when the rain didn't wash away all the smells, he could feel the scent of the younger boy. He went as near as the bars he could get.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto?" the voice answered. "Oh my god, Naruto, you're alright!" Naruto felt a weigt on his shoulders disappear when he heard the voice. Sasuke had come back, and he had been worried. Naruto felt so happy. I he died now, he would die as a happ person.

"Yes, Sasuke," he answered. "I'm alright" 'now when you are here'. The unsaid words flew in the air around them, and Sasuke understood. He took a step closer to the prison, nervous.

"I read the scrolls, Naruto, and I understand who and what you are, but I will never be afraid of you, and I will never leave you, Naruto. I...I will get you out of there, okay? Naruto? I...Naruto, I promise you, I will free you!"

"Sasuke," Naruto said smiling. "Sasuke." He let his hand stretch out between the bars, and when Sasuke saw the hands, he took them in his, and kissed them like he had done the day before the awful yesterday. A warm breeze flew between the trees, and the birds let their wings spread and let the wind take them to the sky. Sasuke could feel the tears form in his eyes, and he let them fall. Naruto.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

And the world turned black.

Neighter of them had heard the ninjas sneaking up behing the Uchiha. Sasuke tried to throw away the scarf that was hiding his eyes, but his hand was held hard on his back. He begun to fight, but he soon understood that there was more than one villian, and they were strong. Sasuke could've took one, but five at the same time was to much. And Sauske realised, that there pesons was ninjas.

"Who the hell are you?!" he spat out, furious of not feeling Naruto in his hands anymore. "Realese me!"

Naruto heard Sasuke being caged, and he throw himself at the window, only to have the chains around his ankles to stop him.

"SASUKE?!"

"NARUTO!"

"Shut up," a woman said, and Sasuke recognized the voice. It was the lady that owned the shop a few houses from his apartment. He knew she was a ninja, but he had always seen her as a nice woman. Not the one to abuse his love. So the ones hitting and stabbing Naruto wasn't ordinary villagers. It was high ranked ninjas, and Sasuke could only imagine how painful it had to be to be hit by so strong people when you was helpless. Sasuke didn't need to imagine long though, when the first knee hit him hard in his stomach, making his lose his breath and sink down. He hadn't seen that coming.

"We have been following you, Uchiha," a man spat up, sounding disgusted. "You have been here quite often, huh? Like the monster, do you?" He laughed evilly. "Want to make him your toy?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke swore, only to get the knee in his eye. It hurt, oh, that bloody hurt. He could feel the blood pour down his cheek.

"SASUKE?" Naruto had heard both hits, and he felt his claws dig into his hand. They didn't dare. They didn't dare to touch what was his. He heard the hitting rain over the beaten body outside, and his red slits shot a glare at the chains. He had to get out of here. He had to get away from these chains. He had to free himself.

And then he heard a knife swish through the late morning air.

And that was what made everything exploade.

When Tsunade had looked at Naruto's body before the chain-making, she had been one smart little Hokage. She had lied. No chains in the world could stop a furious demon, no exceptions of a half one. Naruto could feel the chakra fill his body, and not the blue one. The red chakra that couldn't be stopped. And the chains ckracked. In millions of pieces.

Sasuke's head shoot up as he heard the explosion, and his hands that had held his hands disappeared. He teared the scarf away, and he saw a long, red, arm with fur coming out from the now little bigger window, holding a bleeding man between it's claws. And the growl. The growl send spins down Sasuke's back, and he felt his cheeks redden, and his heart beat faster. The growl of a deadly angry Naruto. And the power overwhelmed him. Such a chakra, such a strong chakra. He could feel it around him, and when he looked closer, a red, shimmering aura was surrounding him. And it healed him. He felt his eye open up normally, and the punches that had been layed on him before disappeared. He felt after blood the blood, but it felt like it had vanished from the earth, or maybe it had went through his skin and into his veins again. He felt strong, but his legs didn't want to listen to him when he tried to stand up. The smoke filled the little place, and the long, red chakra arm threw the man away, into another one. They both tumbled into a three, and Sasuke had to duck when a second explosion filled the air, when the whole prison breaked down and the stone blocks where flying. Sasuke looked up when he heard a crack behind him, and saw a three coming down.

Probably it had been cut off by a stone.

Sasuke tried to flew, but his legs made no move. The three-branches fell over him, hiding him in the green jungle of leaves.

"Go away before I kill you." The voice of Naruto was dripping of something, and Sasuke wondered if Naruto had a hard time controlling his demon.

"I will not kill you for touching me, but believe me when I say I will kill you for touching Sasuke!" Naruto spoke a little louder now, and the wide eyes on their faces made him understand that they had understood. They took up their faller allies and run away. Naruto felt his heart slow down. He was free, but all he could think about was still Sasuke. He located Sasuke's aura. It felt good to have all chakra back.

Sasuke tried to find a way out of the branches, but as soon as he came out of one of them, tree new ones would take it's place. He heard the crack of someone coming through, and he followed the sound. All he saw was green, and a little brown. Green green and green.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

He followed the voice of the other. Naruto saw a movement, and he threw himself against the boy.

Sasuke got a stick in his eye, and he closed them, wishing the pain go away.

And he felt soft lips on his own. They pressed gently at his, asking him a question. Will you kiss me back or will you push me away? Sasuke felt his heart warm up, and Naruto smiled. He didn't know if he would be rejected, and all he could do was smiling. He had longer to feel the lips that had caressed his hand on his lips, and he had wanted this so badly that he couldn't think a proper thought anymore. And when Sasuke pressed back he smiled, making Sasuke smile.

Naruto nibbled at Sasuke's lower lip, making the other boy moan. He let them lay down between the leaves and branches, but let his elbowes lift him from the ground, careful not to chrush Sasuke under his weight.

"Sasuke..:"

"Naruto..."

He licked the underlip, and he moaned as the other opened his mouth up. Naruto let his tongue slip inside, and the moan became of two when their the both muscles met for the first time, tasting each other. Sasuke got to understand that when Naruto smelled like the flower of the summer, he tasted as the autumn right after. And Naruto got the taste of warm tea on his lips, and he melted into Sasuke's embrace as the one let his arms wander around Naruto's waist.

And they broke for air.

Sasuke didn't know if he dared to look. Naruto saw the black-haired boy underneath him, his voice not being able to be used by the ones beauty. The black hair framed the face, and he could not wait to get to see the eyes of his love. The pink cheeks, the little swollen, red lips, and the pale skin.

And then the boy under him opened his eyes.

And when Naruto saw the black night and the stars, Sasuke saw the sun and the blue sky.

**TBC**

* * *

God, when I finished the third chapter I got a total blackout! A blackout I say! I had no idea what to write at all, but I hope you will like this chapter. And I can tell you, that there will be two chapter more, one ordinary and one epilogue. Gods and godesses, I hope you like it. And until next time, have a good day! 


	5. The first time I saw you

**The first time I saw you**

* * *

All Naruto could think about was beautiful. The boy beneath him looked like a flower, and he felt scared to touch if, if his big, clumsy hands would break it. Carefully Naruto let his thumb stroke the reddening cheek, and he felt the same red and pink colour turn up on his own.

When Naruto looked at the boy, he was reminded of a story about knights and princesses. Sasuke looked like he had stepped out from a fairytale, only to save Naruto from his miserable life.

Naruto smiled and let his lips meet the others once more.

First, Naruto hadn't had a thought about telling the last Uchiha how he felt. He smiled into the kiss, and he Sasuke smiled at him. Such a beautiful smile.

Sasuke had never seen a creature so handsome as Naruto. When Sasuke was thin and sharp, Naruto was strong and healthy, and he hadn't that perfect skin as Sasuke, but still he thought the skin looked more delicious. Naruto was pale though, something he had seen the first time he saw Naruto's hand. The man over him had three marks on each cheeks, and if Sasuke hadn't known better, he would have thought it was scars. The dimples in each of the blonde's cheeks looked so cute he felt a smile come up his lips.

And the hair. The sunshine, golden hair. Sasuke roam through it, and he wondered how it could be so soft, and at the same time so strong.

Naruto still hovered over Sasuke, and both of them didn't know what to say. They didn't need to say a thing, not yet. Now they could only breath each other in.

Sasuke let his hands trace down, feeling Naruto's untrained muscles under the white yukata, and he wondered how they would feel once Naruto would be able to train enough again. He had understood, in the apartment of Naruto's, that Naruto probably was a very skilled ninja. Naruto had said that he used to be a ninja, but they way he had told Sasuke, made Sasuke know that the blonde really missed it.

He wondered what dreams Naruto had had.

Naruto chuckled, a deep, bubbling laugh, and he saw Sasuke trembled underneath it, just as Naruto trembled underneath Sasuke's wandering hands over his chest. Naruto smelled Sasuke, and as he had smelled earlier, he felt the scent of freshness, though Sasuke had probably run or something, making a small smell of sweat make it's way into Naruto's sensitive nose. It wasn't much, and Naruto found himself liking the way a trained Sasuke smelled.

He heard the dark-haired boy with night eyes gasp under him as he smelled into were his neck and shoulders met.

"Sasuke..." he whispered.

"Naruto," came the answer as quiet as his.

Naruto sat up, pulling the Uchiha with him, and smiled a wide smile. Sasuke looked in fascination at the smile, wondering how a mouth could looks so beautiful. The white teeth glistened, and the beautiful blue eyes was glittering. The Uzumaki looked like the most beautiful day itself.

"We have to get out of here," Sasuke said when the reality hit him, hard. Naruto's smile faded, and he shook his head.

"Not we, Sasuke. I." The Uchiha flinched.

"What?"

"Sasuke, I can't take you with me. I'm dangerous." The smiling lips didn't reach the sad eyes. "Sasuke, if you come with me on my run, you also will be hated, and you have to run, and people will try to kill you. I can't do that to you." The voice died down, and so did the eyes, looking down in his knees. But all Sasuke could look at was Naruto's face. How could he say something stupid like that?

"Dobe, I will not leave you. You are idiot if you believe things like that. i don't care if they chase me, as long as I can be with you."

He watched Naruto's head turn up, eyes tearing and a smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you," he said. "But you can't. You don't know anything about me or how dangerous I am."

"I don't care."

"You do."

"No."

"I was the one making Itachi die."

The silent fell over the forest, and Sasuke could heard the crowd of black birds fly to the sky. Soon it would be winter, and the birds where heading south. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"What?"

"I was the one who made Itachi die."

Sasuke had to think it through. Naruto had been the one making Itachi go executed. Was he angry?

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what?!" Naruto yelled, suddenly really upset. "He was your only brother!"

"Like I care when he killed my whole family!" Sasuke yelled back. Sasuke was not a human by nature who yelled, but he was just as upset as Naruto. How could the man believe this mattered, and their days together didn't?

The silence fell over them again.

Sasuke sighed and drew a hand through his hair.

"Naruto, Itachi killed my family when I was eight, and ever since then, I have trained to kill him. When he was executed, sure, I was mad as hell, but I don't care. It was five fucking years ago, and I'm sick of thinking of him."

"But," Naruto began, but was interuppted.

"But nothing." Sasuke said. He let his eyes wander to the blue sky. It really was the same colour as Naruot's eyes. "Just tell me what happened," he whispered.

Naruto hesitated. And then he sighed, leaning his back to a branch.

"It was my first week at the prison, when he saw me. Of course I knew who he was, he was rather famous. I just didn't think you would hate him. The other prisoners really looked up to him, but when I tried to talk to him, he attacked me." Naruto sighed. Itachi had been one of the stronger ninjas he had fought, and the memories from the fight was not beautiful. "He attacked me, and of course, it had to do with Kyuubi. He had searched for me in years. Did you know he belonged to the Akatsuki?"

Sasuke nodded. He knew - he still had the cloak from the brother at home. A hundreds of times he had tried to burn the clothing, but he didn't dare.

"Kyuubi...Kyuubi liked the idea of fighting with someone who had searched for him, and afterwards, the prison looked like hell. Tsunade and Jiraya fought for me, and made me live, cause you know, I wasn't the one to start the fight, but since no one protected Itachi or stood up for him, he was executed." Naruto's voice faded away. He felt the shame roll over him. He looked at his hands. And the claws that was turning back to normal nails.

He was a monster.

Sasuke shook his head, crawling forward to Naruto and laid his head on the hurt mans chest. He closed his eyes, and let his arms wrap around the other's body.

"Naruto," he said, muffled into the white yukata and the beautiful chest. "Are you aware of what you are saying?"

The blonde haired boy looked down at the sight of the other leaning into his breast. Why? He wasn't worth this kind of attention. Sasuke should hate him. Sasuke should put him back in prison. He saw his filthy, bloody hands lay themselves on Sasuke's back, stroking. It felt so good, to have someone close.

Naruto was usually scared of human contact. The few times Tsunade and Jiraya hugged him made him tremble, and he couldn't take it. He wasn't used to the feeling of being taken care of, that someone or someones what gentle to him.

When he was small, all contact he got was from the fights with his few friends and on his missions and from the hateful villagers. He had killed their family's, and he had killed Sasuke's last family member.

"Wh...What?" he managed to say. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. His heart tingled as he felt the Uchiha laugh a loving laugh.

"You are not the one to blame. Itachi attacked YOU, and he made YOU imprisoned here, where no one could ever find you," Sasuke said. "Itachi have made so many hurtful things, and I can't forgive him for one. Naruto, I promise you. We have to leave. We. You and me. I will never leave you, and I will never turn my back against you, and I will never walk away. Even if we fight I will stick with you, cause I know, that is the right thing to do. And I promise you, it is not a gesture of pity, no Naruto."

"Then why?"

"I love you."

And Sasuke knew, although Naruto was not able to make words of his feelings, he knew the young man felt the same about him. It was all written in the sunshine eyes, and the sunshine smile, and the tears that reflected the sunshine from the real sun. Which now that was.

"Now, let's get out of here," Naruto finally said, and they dashed to the village.

* * *

Once they finally made it to the gates, Naruto spoke up.

"Let us meet up here when he got our things." Sasuke shook his head.

"I will not let you out of my sight." He said. He looked at the taller boy. The fact that the other one was taller had came clear when they had made it out from the leaves and branches from the big tree, and Sasuke had felt slightly annoyed. He was tall, yes, but Naruto was taller. Hell, the man had to be some numbers over 6,7 foot tall. Hell, the man was a tree. It would be hard to not see the dobe.

"Teme," the Uzumaki said, as If he had heard Sasuke's mental assault. Sasuke smirked. No, he would not leave Naruto's side, not even now. In the village there was so many dangers, and Sasuke would never forgive himself if it happened Naruto something when he was away.

If something happened, he would kill himself.

"No," he said. "We go together. In that way I can protect you if something happens."

Naruto smiled at him, and they both knew that Naruto was so strong that he didn't need any kind of protection.

"Okay," he said, and they went to the Uchiha district.

Sasuke realised that he didn't have so many things to take with him. He had his weapons, and his clothes, though he really needed to buy some new ones. He looked into the mirror, and after a second thought he packed that one too. Sasuke didn't know where they where heading, and if he couldn't make himself handsome for Naruto, then...He blushed. He sounded like a little girl in his very own fanclub.

But the mirror was packed down in his bag.

Sasuke knew Naruto was waiting outside the house, but he still took the way in front of Itachi's old bedroom that had stayed untouched. He opened the door and stepped inside. Probably this would be the last time he saw the room, and he felt weird at that thought. Even after Itachi's dead he had only thought about the older brother. And now he knew why the man was executed, and he felt...free.

Like a chain disappearing from his ankles.

He smiled at the room, before walking out, out to his sunshine.

"I'm ready," he said, and Naruto nodded, and they took of to Naruto's home. It was still pretty early in the morning, so they hadn't so many villagers to hide from. Soon they where in the scabbier parts of the hidden village, and Naruto let out a sigh when he stood in front of his building. Sasuke saw the uncertain look on his love's face, and he grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it gently. Naruto gave him a thankful smile, and they both went inside.

Naruto opened the door with the keys Sasuke still had, and he walked in. Naruto watched the apartment where he had grown up. He had both good and bad memories from here. The only good was from when his friends had come to him. It had been his fourteenth birthday, and they had promised him that day, that from now he would get a birthday party every year, cause he had missed so many.

"Did you know, Sasuke," he said and let his finger touch the 10th October in his calendar, "that I was taken on my birthday?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I kind of figured that out," he answered. Naruto let his golden lock fall in front of his eyes, and he let out another sigh. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger.

"I didn't do anything you know. They just got scared. Just because I happened to turn fifteen." He felt the arms of Sasuke sneak around his chest from behind, and he let his arms lie over them. It really, really felt good to have someone close, to have Sasuke close.

"We have to go."

And they left the apartment.

They run throughout he village, when Sasuke suddenly stopped. Naruto also stopped after a few metres. He turned around and looked at Sasuke. Did Sasuke change his mind?

"I have to say goodbye to Sakura and Kakashi," the night-boy said, and Naruto smiled. Never in the world he could deny Sasuke a thing like that. The time was the time when Sasuke had his training, so they quickly ran to the training-grounds. Sasuke saw the pink-haired young woman and the grey-haired man and he slowed down.

"Do...do you want to stay here?"

And Naruto gave him the weirdest look. First he looked really surprised, and then he smiled a wide grin.

"Nah, thought I say hi and good bye to them as well," he said, and before Sasuke could think about it, Naruto had disappeared and Sasuke saw him in front of his other team-members. He walked up to them.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, it's so good to see you!" Sakura squealed and hugged him, and Sasuke actually saw a smile through the mask that Kakashi wore all the time.

"Do you know them, dobe?" And to say that Sasuke wasn't surprised was a great lie. His question was directed to Naruto, but Sakura was the one to answer.

"Know him, Sasuke-kun? Who doesn't?," she said, smiling. Naruto looked a little nervous to still have her in his arms, but he had missed the girl. "Every soul in Konoha knows about this idiot," she continued, laughing when she was received a glare from Naruto at the insult. And then she turned to Naruto again.

"Where have you been all those years, Naruto? Suddenly you just disappeared, and Tsunade-sama said that you had moved?" Sasuke watched the painful expression on the other boy, but soon it was replaced with a smile.

"Missed me so much, ne Sakura-chan?" he said, smiling. And then he looked serious. "I really want to tell you guys, but Sasuke and I don't have time right now. I send you one of Gamabunta's children. And talk to Tsunade. She will tell you everything." And then he turned to Sasuke. "Say goodbye," he said, and walked away a bit. Sasuke looked fascinated on one of the other sides of Naruto's personalities. The man sure knew how to change.

Sasuke had never really med a person like that. Naruto was smiling, joking and the other second he was death-serious, and then he was sad, and angry, but always in the end Sasuke saw the smile on the boy, like nothing bad could ever happen in the world. Sasuke wondered how anyone could do that, who had been imprisoned in five years without anything except the hate of the villagers.

He also wondered why he hadn't heard of the mighty, fantastic Uzumaki Naruto before.

Sasuke looked up from his thought's and saw a tender smile on Sakura's lips.

"He is the one, isn't he?" She asked, but already knew the answer. Sasuke nodded, and was received another rare smile from Kakashi, who looked up from his red book. "I'm gonna miss you," she said, hugging him.

"We'll meet again," Sasuke said, slightly troubled. He could understand the nervous look in Naruto's face when Sakura had hugged him. Sasuke hadn't either grown up with the gentle touch of another human being.

"Of course we'll meet again, baka-Sasuke," she said, hitting him gently in his head. "Naruto said he send us a message, right?" Sasuke turned around to leave them, but then spoke up again.

"How do you know him?"

Sakura smiled, and laughed.

"Sasuke, only a person who have trained his whole life for revenge would miss Naruto completely. You know when someone painted the Hokage-faces? And when the Academy was covered with Ramen? And remeber when Konoha was attacked by the Sound, but suddenly was beaten? Sasuke, all of that was Naruto-kun's work." She laughed. "I'm sure he'll brag about it someday. He's a legend, you know."

Sasuke smiled at the both, and then he and Naruto run through the forest. All the time he saw the flying yukata in front of him.

It felt like he was chasing the blonde fox. Through the forest, and never really catching up with him. Naruto was free, and he could never be caged again. No one would ever put him in a dark, sealed room with no one to warm him. Naruto would always be free, together with Sasuke. And Sasuke too felt like he was free. Free from Itachi, free from Konoha, free from his own, dark prison deep into the forest. The birds sang for them, and he knew everything would turn out good. What little thing that would happen, they would make it through.

Because, of course, like every little fairytale - they had each other.

And so Naruto felt Sasuke speeding up at his side, until they ran, shoulder against shoulder with only a centimeter or two apart them. Ducking under the same threebranches, jumping over the same roots, smiling the same smile, even when they didn't look at each other.

The sun shone through the leaves, lefting light marks on the ground. A yellow small leaf falled down from a more yellow tree, telling them that the autum was on it's way.

And Naruto stopped.

"Listen," he whispered.

And Sasuke listened.

"What?"

"Sshh."

Naruto let his legs take him to the direction where the sound came from. He had a guess what it could be. When he knew they where close enough he stopped Sasuke with a single handmove backwards, and they lowered their chakra-level, making no one feel them near.

In front of them, a whole army with ninjas were walking their way, heading to Konoha. The note's on their head-protectors told Naruto that they where from sound.

Sound had wanted Konoha for years, and the attacks never seemed to stop. Naruto had been a part of some of the wars with them.

"We have to stop them from attacking Konoha."

And before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto was already fighting.

* * *

Sasuke spit out a bone from a chicken on the ground and swore.

"How in the world am I suppose to try to protect you if you run into death like that all the time, dammit?" Yes, Sasuke was pissed on the blonde-haired. First he had been worried and looked at the cuts and wounds on Naruto's beautiful body. Beautiful I say, he thought. Not that he would tell Naruto that. No, he was really angry at him. Jumping in and fighting a whole army full af trained ninjas!

Stupid!

"Stupid!" he spat out. And he didn't feel better at the sound of Naruto's laughter.

"Aw, man, it was years since I trained like that." Naruto heard Sasuke snort, and the dark-haired man looked really angry. A small thing that also disturbed Sasuke was Naruto's strenght. Even a five-year period without proper training - Naruto had told him about the small training he had done in the prison - and still he was one of the highest level ninjas Sasuke ever seen. And when the super big giant frog had appeared, offering Naruto a drink, Sasuke's eyes had shot out from his head. Hell, he had been so impressed that when his brain finally registred that, hey, maybe you should join and save the damn village, everything was over, crushed under a giant frog-ass. It was ridicolous!

"Ridicolous!" he spat out. And Naruto were still laughing.

Naruto munched on a chicken as well. Sound-chicken, but who would waste perfect fine food?

When they had ate, they went. Sasuke still a little pissed.

After some hours of a quiet Sasuke and a chattering Naruto, Sasuke asked.

"Why did you save Konoha?"

"Look, a lake."

"Naruto." Sasuke warned him.

"Let's take a bath," Naruto said, smiling at him as he locked eyes with the other. Sasuke watched him let the Yukata fall down his pale shouleds, and gasped when he saw the unexisting underwear. Naruto was beautiful, and he watched the backside of the boy as he went down into the cold, grey water with orange, red and yellow shimmering in it. It was very near the sunset.

He saw Naruto swim a little before he took off his own clothes and followed. It was kind of cold, but it was freshing, and both of them needed it after a whole day of running, and for Naruto's part, a real good fight with a whole army.

"You know, " Naruto said, quietly, "I really love the village."

Sasuke's head jerked up. Stopping. He saw Naruto's shoulder blades over the water.

"Not all of the villagers is bad. Many of them in my age is my friends."

"But they never - - -" Sasuke begun, but was cut short.

"They didn't know. Not about Kyuubi, and not about prison. It was forbidden to speak of. But they still were my friends."

And Sasuke found his staring into Naruto breast. He closed his eyes, and let himself melt into the embrace of Naruto. In those strong arms.

* * *

After a couple of days Naruto stopped. Sasuke saw the sun in his hair and eyes. Naruto turned to the night in Sasuke's. The safe night that would never scare him.

They stood in the outskirts of a meadow, near a smaller lake, possible connected with the one they had took a bath in by a small river. A warm breeze flew through their hair, and Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled. He would never grow tired of any kind of Naruto's smile's.

"Let's build a house here."

And the yellow leaf continued.

**TBC  
**

* * *

I'M SO SORRY. Not every said Sorry in the world will never make it up to you. This week was the last one at my work, and things has been very hectic. I hope you will forgive me. And I hope you like this chapter. I write TBC, cause it will, as said, be an epilogue. I probably have time to write it pretty fast now, cause I have a week from work and school now. Yahoo! Verywell, see ya soon! Oh, and when I remeber it. In the last chapter there will be the reason why I rated it M in the beginning. Yay, Lemon! NC17! M! Haha 


	6. And our sixth sense

**And our sixth sense**

Yes, they had a house. a house, some metres from the forest. It was near the lake, and to reach it, you had to walk a small forest-path Sasuke had made. Naruto had mostly built the house, and as soon as he had sent the little frog to give Tsunade a letter, the people rained in.

Well, not exactly rained, but Sasuke always thought that the house was full.

But that was okay. They where their friends, and they had helped them a lot.

The first one to visit them was Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a couple of years older than Sasuke, probably he and Naruto had went in the same class at the academy. But Sasuke had heard about Shikamaru. Yes, the lazy ninja. It was surprising that Shikamaru was the first to come, and he bringed his best friend Chouji with him.

Yes, Sasuke found that even more amusing.

But all he cared for was to see Naruto happy.

And indeed Naruto was happy. The first thing he did when he saw his friends was to embrace them, smiling at the twitch in Sasuke's eyebrow. Hell, the Uchiha himself was surely not even aware of his jealousy.

And sine Naruto found it amusing, he didn't tell him.

The house was partly made of wood, and the roof had a sweet, cute chimney. Every winter you could see the smoke come from it, and that made it impossible for not coming visiting. Naruto and Sasuke lived on their own, and soon they where rather famous in the nearby villages, and sometimes strangers passed by to sell them stuff, or just to visit and welcome their new neighbours. in the beginning Naruto had flinched everytime someone other than Sasuke stepped inside the house, but he grew used to it.

But sometimes no one opened the door.

"No...no, please no, don't..."

Yes, that was how Naruto's nightmares sounded, and Sasuke heard how the sun-kisses boy choked his tears and turned in the bed. Sasuke's heart broke everytime, not able to imagine what Naruto saw in his dreams.

And Sasuke comforted Naruto. the dark-haired boy sat up in bed, turning on th light, and took Naruto's golden-haired head in his lap, and fingered with the locks. He stroke Naruto over his head, whispering soft, warming words to make Naruto feel better. And when the boy's breath calmed down, he carefully woke the man up, so h could tell Sasuke about his dream.

But Naruto never told him. he shook his head, and gently placed his lips on Sasuke's, asking him to hold him.

Sasuke did as he was asked, but he couldn't help but to feel a little sad. Sasuke knew that Naruto wanted to protect him from the hate in the world, the hatred toward Naruto, but Sasuke didn't care. One day he would tell Naruto that, and One day Naruto would tell him about his dreams.

When he was ready.

It didn't take long for them both to realise that there would not be only friendship in their relationship. Not that any of them didn't know, but signs was to big to get unnoticed.

"Can you talk with him?" Sasuke asked, as they sat on the sandbank, with their feet dipped into the cold water. It was in the middle of the spring, and the flowers grew like never before.

"Not really. Only when I lost conscious," Naruto answered. "But I know he can see trough my eyes, and I know he can hear the things I feel."

Sasuke nodded. Kyuubi interested him. Not as much as Naruto did, but still. It was the nine-tailed fox.

"Can he take over your body?" he asked. He couldn't help but to worry. Sasuke saw Naruto drop his chin to his chest, and he shrugged.

"I...I don't know."

Sasuke let his hand slip into the other's and he kissed him on the cheek. The next thing he knew, he was laying underneath Naruto, just like the first time they saw each other. A heated kiss was shared, and Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke welcoming his tongue, and his hands roamed through the black hair. Sasuke smelled so much stronger up close. Naruto didn't know Why, but Sasuke's scent was a scent he never smelled before. It reminded him a little of curry, but it was not like that. Naruto couldn't decide.

Maybe Sasuke had invented a knew smell.

The Sasuke Smell.

Yes, Naruto never grew tired of Sasuke. The small insults that where made, the smirk, and then also Sasuke's rare smile.

And his rare tears when he held Naruto in the night.

Yes, Naruto had problem with his dreams. He couldn't get the dark prison out of his mind. As soon as he closed his eyes in the nights, he was sure that he would wake up and find out that this had been a dream, and he was still beaten to death and still in the prison.

Naruto hated it, his fear.

Because none of this felt real. Sasuke loving him, living in the same house as Sasuke, being happy with Sasuke. Being happy at all.

Sasuke understood that they couldn't make their first time in the house, how much he even wanted it. Naruto was free, and free he would stay. So one late night, Sasuke didn't go to bed with Naruto. He stood there, watching him crawling under the thick blanket, and he felt a blush spread over his cheeks.

He wished that Naruto wouldn't deny him and his inner him.

"Why aren't you coming to bed?" Naruto asked him.

"I want to show you something. Outside."

Naruto grumbled something 'you couldn't have said that before I went to bed', but followed the boy out. It was dark, and Sasuke looked like the moon as much as Naruto looked like the sun. Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his, and led him through the small forest.

The lake reflected the pale moon, lighting up the little seashore. He tugged at the and, and he sat down, making Naruto following him. Both of them watched the lake, and there was a small splash from a fish a bit further away. Naruto dipped his feet into the lake, like they had done some weeks ago, and he let his body fall backwards. Naruto let his hands lay themselves behind his head, and he sighed. Fully satisfied.

"It's really beautiful."

"It wasn't the reason I bringed you here."

And before Naruto could do anything, Sasuke laid with his upper body over Naruto's torso, his legs on Naruto's right side. Sasuke played with one of his bangs that hanged in front of his ears, and he tugged it slightly. And he looked Naruto in the eyes. Black met blue, and Naruto couldn't help but to smile. What had he done to receive Sasuke, to get Sasuke at all? What had he done to be worth Sasuke? Sasuke saw the sad smile on his love's lips, and he smiled back. He wanted to tell Naruto that he would never leave him, that they would be together forever, until they died, and together even after that. He wanted to kiss Naruto's problems away. And he did.

Soft butterfly kisses landed all over Naruto's face, making him tremble at the tickling feeling. It felt like Sasuke didn't really know what he was doing, but he still poured his very heart and soul to tell Naruto his hearts biggest secrets.

And Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and guided his lips to his own, smiling when they landed.

Yes, what had he done to be worth it?

Slowly Sasuke drew back and smiled softly at Naruto, before untying the belt that kept his kimono together, and he loosened the shirt Naruto was wearing. The kimono fell down his shoulders, and Naruto gasped when he saw the naked frame underneath it. Sasuke was almost completely naked.

Every button Sasuke loosened, and he drew the white shirt apart, revealing a tan chest.

Sasuke had looked amused when Naruto's skin colour changed, even in the months under the winter. Sasuke had never seen anything like it. Naruto's pale body was replaced by a tan chest with real trained muscles, and Sasuke felt the drool escape his partnered lips.

Naruto was gorgeous.

Sasuke let his hands and fingers trace over the muscles, and over the strong chest, pinching each nipple carefully. He didn't want Naruto to feel uncomfortable, but when he saw the face on Naruto, he realised that so was not the case. Naruto breathed heavy, and his half-lidded eyes looked at him, following every move that Sasuke and his hands and his fingers made.

He felt Sasuke's hands wander lower, to the part where he wasn't sure he dared to reach up and look. Caressing his bellybutton, and following the small trace of hair that went from it's underside and into his boxers. Naruto didn't know what sound he let out as Sasuke tugged at the boxers, making Naruto lift his backside. Sasuke drew them off completely, and Naruto had to take his feet out of the water.

The only thing left that had made him cold.

Sasuke took the shirt away from Naruto's shoulders, and eyes the man of his affection.

Yes, Naruto was gorgeous.

And he had Sasuke very excited with the proud erection of his.

Sasuke kissed Naruto, and let his right hand take a light grips on Naruto's cheek. With a movement he laid down so he was the one on the back, making Naruto follow him. He spread his long, slender legs, and Naruto fitted so perfectly between them, it made Sasuke moan. He felt Naruto shudder above him, and he looked at him.

Sasuke, as a virgin, didn't know exactly what to do in a situation like this, and even though it looked like Naruto didn't know more, he found his place quickly and let his body and instincts make the job for him, leaving only his brain to declare his love for Sasuke.

Naruto bent down and kissed Naruto's jaw, and slowly he begin to grind against Sasuke, making their erections touch and making the night being filled my a load, long, moan.

"It's enough, Naruto." Naruto stopped, panting.

"Please Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear, sucking and nibbling sweetly on Naruto's earlobe.

He would make Naruto but an earring in that hole he had there, that was for sure.

"Make Love to me," breathed. And Naruto flinched and looked at the younger boy. Sasuke had almost his eyes closed, and what Naruto could see of them, the black was clouded and full of lust for Naruto and only Naruto ever after. The kimono Naruto had bought him with the money from Tsunade laid spread on the grass under him, like the wings of a butterfly, making Naruto remember the small kisses he had got just some minutes ago. And he understood what Sasuke was offering him, and he wanted to be the one for Sasuke, who would love his ever after.

They didn't make much of a foreplay in the end. Naruto prepared Sasuke's tight entrance with his slick saliva-coated fingers, making Sasuke moan.

And if Naruto heard right, his cheeks blushed when Sasuke said he had done this before, for Naruto. Yes, and that was made it for Naruto. Carefully he placed himself at the opening on the smaller, pale body and started to press inside, not wanting to hurt Sasuke.

Naruto knew what pain from sex could feel like.

When he was half inside, he stopped.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. A small nod was the answer.

"Does...does it feels like you're being raped," he asked.

And the black eyes shot open, gripping his cheeks, pressing him onto a pair of pink lips.

"Never." That was the answer when they parted.

And with that answer Naruto made all the way inside, tearing a small whimper from Sasuke, and a animalistic low growl from Naruto.

And he let Sasuke get used to the feeling.

But after some minutes Sasuke grew impatient. Yes, it may hurt now, he thought, but that doesn't mean it will hurt forever. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, pressing him onto him, making Naruto moan at the delicious friction. Naruto understood the meaning of the movement, and as slowly and carefully he could, he begun to move out and in Sasuke's body, his tight opening. And Sasuke felt the hurt, everytime Naruto rammed his length back home again, but after each time the pain lessened and was replaced with the pleasure from the little spot within him.

They one that he had found when he dreamed about Naruto, and the same one Naruto now found with his hard, erotic erection.

It was like a dance really, now when both of them moved together, Sasuke meeting Naruto's each thrust.

It was like a song, the both of them created with incorrect words and gasping moans and their heated bodies moving against each other.

It was like a play, and they could feel the laughing of joy everytime the three magical words were uttered.

It was like the universe had made them, Naruto and Sasuke, the sun in the solar-system, the middle of the entire Universe.

It was like when you find the first flower in the spring, making you know that this flower it the very first of hundreds.

And it was just plain wonderful, beautiful, and just...

Everything.

Their senses streamed, leaked out from them, and Naruto's ears sang when they were filled with the lustful screams from Sasuke, and Sasuke's whole body trembled when the growling from Naruto's throat filled the air, making his hands roam all over Naruto, making Naruto feel the intense feeling of Sasuke's fingers and his tight opening even more clearly, to make Sasuke smell even more wonderful, that curry, and his arousing heat and Naruto's scent grow even more, bringing Sasuke's nostrils being filled with the flowers and now the sweat, and the smell made him reach up, tasting the drops before kissing Naruto on his lips, and Naruto shoot out his tongue, licking Sasuke's lips, tasting each other, and Sasuke finally opened his eyes to be met by those wonderful blue clear eyes that seemed to have caught the heaven itself and making Naruto roam his hands through the black hair on Sasuke's head, drowing in the black pools, and making both of them reach their climax.

Making both of them reach climax.

Afterwards, Naruto was the one to recover first. He pushed his weight of Sasuke's worn-out body, raising himself to his knees, looking at his love.

The kimono was not spread any longer, twinned around both of their legs and feet, but still leaving a panting body in the middle of it. In the moonlight, Sasuke looked beautiful. Naruto reached out and stroked the hair away from the others eyes, bringing Sasuke back from the world of Passion, smiling awkwardly at Naruto.

"I don't have any energy left to walk back, dobe," Sasuke said, not being angry of it. And Naruto smiled, lifting Sasuke up in his arms. Sasuke let his head lean against Naruto's strong, chest, the blonde still naked. The clothes could be left, no one would take them anyway. Now they had to go back to their cottage, Naruto lifting Sasuke over the threshold and onto the bed, after lighting a small fire.

It the other's embraces they laid, feeling completely safe.

And after that, Naruto's nightmares flared away, slow but surely.

Because somehow, they had found a sixth sense, they shared together.

**Yes, the End.  
**

* * *

And that was the final chapter of the story of mine, Through all my Senses. I hope you like the story (Yes, and the lemon scene I promised you, haha) and I hope I see you soon again. Thank you for sticking with me. Have a good day! bows 


End file.
